In Search of Ever After
by Message from the Marigolds
Summary: "My Magic is tricky. It demands more than Life. It demands more than Death. You should not have promised me any fee, Your Majesty. Here is my gift: Princess Mavis Vermilion will live a full life, loved and adored by all who meet her, but on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die." A collection of connected fairy tales.
1. The Cursed Princess

_Once upon a time, a princess was born and cursed to die._

* * *

In an age forgotten, in a land that no longer can be reached by mortals, there was an island in the middle of the sea, and it was home to a peaceful kingdom called Tenrou. The kingdom was small and ruled by a King with kind eyes and a Queen pure of heart, who loved their people dearly.

One summer morn, beaming with pride, the Queen announced she was with child. The news quickly spread and the people rejoiced! A blessed day the child's birth would be, and everyone began preparing for it with elation.

Alas, it was not meant to, for the Queen fell ill.

* * *

For seven days, she battled a fever. She could not eat. She could not drink. She bled so much that the King was certain she would die, but on the morning of the eighth day, her fever broke and her bleeding ceased. The Queen had survived!

The child, however, was lost.

Heartache reigned throughout the kingdom. Every citizen of Tenrou grieved with their rulers: men dressed in black sacks, women pulled out their hair, and children cried so loud that their wailing was said to be heard on the Mainland. Even the animals seemed to mourn as many of them refused to eat or drink and died.

In sorrow, the King shaved his beard and broke his crown. He sat on his throne in nothing but black ashes and drank only his own tears. The Queen locked herself in a tower and refused to show her face.

* * *

Despite the loss, Spring arrived, and with it rain that washed away the ashes from the King's skin. Flowers bloomed, and their scent was so sweet that it drew the Queen from her tower into her garden. Life continued and hope returned.

* * *

A year later, the Queen again conceived.

And again the Queen fell ill.

Another year passed, and the cycle repeated.

And again the next year.

And again.

And again.

* * *

With each loss, the Queen grew grayer and thinner and more withdrawn, until she was nothing more than a shadow of her former self. She sat on her bed in her tower and stared at the walls with empty eyes.

The King, unable and unwilling to watch his wife fade, traveled into the heart of the jungle that surrounded his kingdom in search of a miracle. It was said that a tribe of Fairies lived there, though none of the people living in Tenrou had ever seen one. Still, their Magic could be felt everywhere, from the earth to the ocean to the sky, so for a fortnight, the King sat alone on a rock with a satchel filled with gold, playing a song on his lyre that went like this:

"Gather, great Spirits, hear my plea

Admire the riches I offer thee,

With a song bittersweet,

I bow low at thy feet.

Answer me Spirits, and I'll pay any fee."

On the fifteenth day, the King heard a voice, gentle as an ocean breeze.

"Stop playing, Great King, and put aside your gold," it whispered in his ear. "I have no desire for such things."

Was this a Fairy? Or perhaps it was something darker?

The King did not care so long as his wife was saved.

"Saved she will be, but you must make a wish, Your Majesty. I can only help your wife if you make a wish."

So wish the King did.

* * *

One year later, the Queen gave birth to a girl with soft blond hair and bright green eyes. She held the small babe to her breast and wept as the child fed.

All was well.

* * *

Soon after, on the day the Princess was given the name Mavis, three Fairies arrived at the gates of the palace, the first time such a thing had happened in all of Tenrou's history. They were greeted immediately with song and dance and were invited to join in the festivities. The King and Queen treated them as honored guests, and the Fairies were so flattered that they bestowed upon the Princess one gift each.

The first Fairy, a wise man with a beard made of fire, placed his hand on the Princess' forehead and said,

"I grant you, Mavis Vermilion, the gift of Wit. May you outsmart your foes and charm your friends so long as breath fills your lungs."

The Princess's forehead glowed, and her green eyes gained the vibrancy of a gemstone.

The second fairy, a fair woman with eyes like the ocean, kissed the Princess on the cheek and said,

"I grant you, Mavis Vermilion, the gift of Kindness. May you provide warmth to all around you so long as blood fills your veins."

The Princess' chest glowed, and her cheeks gained a beautiful rosy hue.

The final Fairy, a young girl with hair the color of oak, took the Princess' hands in her own and said,

"I grant you, Mavis Vermilion, the gift of Companionship. By your side, I will remain until the day you banish me."

The Princess's hands glowed, and a silver thread wrapped around her wrist and the wrist of the Fairy.

The people cheered, and the Queen dabbed away tears of joy.

The King, however, felt darkness freeze his heart as a cloud of black smoke oozed into the hall.

Everyone fell silent in an instant, and the Fairies dropped to their knees against their will.

"Demon," whispered the first Fairy.

"Monster," hissed the second.

The cloud ignored them and glided towards the Princess' crib. It hovered above her, a tendril reaching down to caress her face. No one moved. Time appeared to have stopped. If someone were to drop a pin, the sound would echo as loud as thunder.

"I too have a gift for the Princess," the cloud spoke, and its voice was familiar to the King. He gripped the arms of his throne, and tried to stand, tried to speak, but could only watch.

"My Magic is tricky." The cloud hovered closer to the crib as black lightning began to escape it. "It demands more than Life. It demands more than Death. It can only be satisfied by sorrow, heartbreak, and pain. You should not have promised me any fee, Your Majesty." The lightning grew.

"Here is my gift: Princess Mavis Vermilion will live a full life, loved and adored by all who meet her, but on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

The lightning struck the crib, and the cloud vanished without a trace.

* * *

The Queen's shrill cry was what broke the silence and started the flow of time and panic. The Fairies rose and surrounded the crib, each of them laying their hands on the Princess. They spoke ancient words and called on spells lost to time, but they were unable to help.

"There must be something we can do," said the King.

"Destroy them," whispered the Queen. "Every spinning wheel, every spindle. We must destroy them all."

"That won't help, Your Highness," warned the second Fairy. "Magic will find a way. Magic always finds a way."

The King grabbed his wife's hand and gazed at his daughter. Her tiny lips formed a toothless smile as she reached for him with her small hand. At that moment, he was decided.

"We have to try."

* * *

They gathered every spinning wheel in the island, locked them away in the tower the Queen once isolated herself in, and set them on fire. The Fairies helped, using their magic to keep the flames from spreading. For three days, smoke could be seen escaping the window.

When the fire finally died, and all that was left in the tower were ashes, the King and Queen breathed a sigh of relief. The door to the tower was sealed off and covered with brick. The two older Fairies returned to the jungle, but the third remained as promised.

This Fairy came to be known as "Zera."

* * *

The Princess grew to be bright and beautiful, with the King's kind eyes and the Queen's pure heart. She was often found in the castle's library among an enormous pile of books or running around the courtyard without shoes. She easily made friends with all of the servants, and all who knew her cared for her dearly. Always by Mavis' side was Zera.

Over the years, Mavis began to notice how she never left the palace grounds. Guards even seemed to be placed around the border wall for the sole purpose of keeping her inside. Once she brought this issue up with her parents, but the King and Queen seemed to panic, making the girl promise to never try to leave. Mavis agreed, and it was thought that the situation was resolved.

However, the great Wit Mavis was gifted came at an unknown price; the Princess was insufferably curious. Every day that she saw the surrounding jungle from her bedroom window, her desire to explore it grew. Soon, right before her fifteenth birthday, her curiosity overcame her, and she all but forgot about the promise she made to her parents.

* * *

Late at night, she draped over herself a dark coat and turned to her companion.

"Zera, my friend, cast me a spell that will allow me to sneak past the wall unseen."

The Fairy, whose gift made it impossible to deny the Princess, cast the spell with a shimmer of magic that tickled Mavis as it washed over her. As she began to leave, Zera followed her, but the Princess once again spoke to her.

"Zera, my friend, remain here at the castle. Take my place in bed so that anyone who searches for me will see your silhouette and think I am asleep."

The Fairy reluctantly obeyed. As she lay down, she spoke to Mavis.

"Please return in an hour's time, my Princess, or I will believe you've met your end, and my heart shall surely stop in sorrow."

Mavis promised and slipped out of the castle and into the jungle undetected.

She did not know the terrain, nor did she have a map, so the Princess wandered, making note of prominent landmarks so that she would be able to find her way back.

Mavis had brought with her a leather-bound journal. She wrote down everything she saw from the animals to the plants to the tiny bursts of magic that seemed to erupt from the ground. So caught up in her observations was she, that she didn't notice she had stumbled into a clearing almost entirely void of life. Not until she walked into the back of another person.

She apologized, stepping away and gazing up into a pair of eyes the color of dying embers. She gasped.

Before her was a Fairy, for that was the only thing the young man could be. His hair was black as pitch, and his ears were pointed ever so slightly. He smiled at her gently, and she could see a hint of sharp teeth. He was beautiful, far more handsome than any human man Mavis had met, and Magic gathered freely at his feet.

"No need to apologize Mavis Vermilion," the Fairy bowed. "I was standing here in hopes that you would find me."

Mavis was surprised that the Fairy knew who she was, but did not let it show on her face.

"Why?" She asked. If her mother could see Mavis' manners, she would have a heart attack, but the Fairy did not seem to mind.

"I've had a dream about you, Mavis Vermilion." His smile widened, and Mavis received a glimpse of his needle-like incisors. "It seems I am to teach you Magic. Would you like to learn?"

There was nothing in the world she desired more, but the moon sat high in the sky, and Mavis knew she had to be leaving soon.

"Someone awaits me," she said. "I can not stay any longer."

"Then return to your bed, my Princess, but promise to meet with me again tomorrow."

Smiling at the young man, she took a step towards him.

"I will return only if you give me your name."

The Fairy chuckled, and the sound sent a bolt of lightning down the Princess' spine.

"Very well," he said, scooping Mavis' hand up in his. He pressed a kiss to it. "I am known as Zeref."

His lips were cold as morning dew.

* * *

Mavis snuck out again the next night.

And the next.

And the next.

And the next.

* * *

For almost a year, she met with Zeref, and he taught her the most beautiful Magic, full of light and power. Every time she used it, her heart filled with joy. But the Fairy did not limit his tutelage to Magic. He seemed to know everything about the jungle, and he shared his wealth of knowledge with Mavis.

One day, as Zeref was explaining to Mavis which plants would make powerful medicine and which would make lethal poisons, the Princess was struck by a sudden realization. She stood, dusted off her dress, and approached the Fairy.

"I love you," she announced. "More than I should. More than I can bear."

Zeref smiled at her, but the expression felt bitter and broken."You should save your heart for someone else Princess. I can assure you that I am not someone you should desire."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. My heart is already yours."

Zeref cupped the Princess' cheek and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips that felt like ice.

"I'm sorry," he said as he pulled back. His body started to fade, leaving behind only an echo of his voice. "But because of me, you are cursed, and soon you will die."

* * *

Three days later, Mavis' sixteenth birthday arrived. A grand party was thrown in her honor, but the Princess was unable to appreciate it. Her head and heart were muddled with unease as she tried to understand what Zeref had meant. So distracted was she by her thoughts that Mavis never realized that everyone around her was buzzing with anxiety and fear.

As day turned to night, the King and Queen, hands tightly clasped, announced that the party was over and bid everyone goodbye. The Princess was escorted back to her room by the faithful Zera, and a dozen guards were placed at her door. They were instructed to let no one in and no one out until daybreak. Zera cast a spell that allowed her friend to fall asleep easily and took post at her bedside.

* * *

Hours went by without a disturbance, but as midnight approached, the Princess felt a pull. She sat up in bed, eyes still closed, and spoke:

"Zera, my friend, cast me a spell that will allow me to sneak past the guards unseen."

"Princess no!" Zera cried, even as her magic granted the Princess' request.

"Zera, my friend, remain silent and in my room until midnight. Do not follow me."

The guards outside were all fast asleep due to Zera's spell, and the Princess was free to walk past them undeterred. She followed the pull until it led her to a wall on the far side of the castle. She placed her hand on the wall, and the bricks fell away, revealing a door covered in chains and locks.

Mavis grazed her fingers over the chains, and the metal turned to dust. The door swung open and a spiral staircase greeted the Princess. She ascended the stairs, slowly, quietly, following the tug that resonated in her index finger.

Before long, she reached the top of the stairs and found a room filled with ashes. Mavis approached a small pile near her feet. She bent down and gathered the ashes in her palms. She took a deep breath and blew them in front of her. They gathered together and formed a spinning wheel made of willow, a shiny spindle gleaming in the moonlight.

Mavis, now understanding what the pull meant, pricked her finger on the spindle. A bead of crimson blood splattered on the floor as Midnight struck, and the Princess fell.

* * *

Zera, whose spell had been broken at Mavis' collapse, found the Princess' crumbled form beside the spinning wheel. With a howl of anguish, the Fairy fell on top of Mavis in tears. The Princess's skin was cold, and her lips were blue.

Just like sixteen years prior, Zera was not strong enough to reverse the curse, especially not by herself.

But, perhaps, she could change it.

* * *

"Mavis Vermilion, the rightful heir of Tenrou and friend to Fairies and Magic, shall sleep, preserved in crystal until a child of Magic and Royalty revives her. Mavis Vermilion, the rightful heir of Tenrou and friend to Fairies and Magic, shall sleep, preserved in crystal until a child of Magic and Royalty revives her. Mavis Vermilion, the rightful heir of Tenrou and friend to Fairies and Magic, shall sleep, preserved in crystal until a child of Magic and Royalty revives her!"

* * *

Zera repeated the spell over and over again until Magic obeyed her. She gave everything, her body, her soul, her magic, and therefore her life, for her dear friend. As Zera faded away, her physical form morphing until she became the crystal that encased Mavis, her heart soared with relief and joy. She could feel the Princess's heart beating.

* * *

In the morning, Mavis was discovered. A funeral was held for her, and her crystallized body was placed in a mausoleum deep in the jungle. The King and Queen soon died of broken hearts, and the kingdom of Tenrou fell to ruin. None knew of Zera's sacrifice, and it would be a hundred years before the Princess was awakened.

But that is another story.

* * *

**Hello and thank you so much for reading. This is a story I tried writing before but gave up on. I hope to complete it this time. This will be a collection of short stories loosely based on or told in the style of fairy tales with an overarching plot that will vaguely mirror canon. Please tell me your thoughts, and let me know if there is anything you'd like to see.**

**Next Time: The Lady and the Salamander**


	2. The Lady and the Salamander

_Once upon a time, a lady dropped a key in a wishing well, and a Salamander retrieved it._

* * *

In the kingdom of Fiore, isolated from the rest of the world by a hedge of thorns, there was a manor made of marble. It was built by the Lord Jude Heartfilia for his lovely wife, Lady Layla, and only a few trusted servants lived with the pair. Despite their seclusion, the couple was happy with their life, and they never asked for a change in their fate.

However, their fate did change, by choice or by accident, the day Lady Layla gave birth to a baby girl.

* * *

They named her Lucy, and it was said that she entered the world with a smile and a giggle.

Now the babe soon grew into a clever young girl who loved stories of adventure and magic more than anything. Each night, she would beg her mother for new tales, and every birthday, she would ask her father for a new journal to write her own. Lord and Lady Heartfilis nourished their daughter's love for the fantastical and encouraged her creativity. Everything was as it should be.

Then one day, Lady Layla grew sick.

* * *

Lord Jude hired the best healers and physicians of the land, sparing no cost in an attempt to cure his beloved, but it was all for naught. There was no curing Lady Layla, and soon she began to fade.

On the day of her death, Lady Layla called forth her child.

"My Lucy, dear daughter," she said, "I must leave you now, though I wish to remain by your side. I'm sure you will grow to become as kind and strong as you are beautiful and smart. I leave you this charm to help you in your life."

The Lady removed a golden chain from her neck. A golden key hung from it.

"What is this, Mother?" Asked the young Lucy.

"It is a key that will open any door for you and call forth help whenever you need it. Keep it safe and only use it when you must. Remember me always when it catches your eye."

With tears that stung, the young girl promised and held her mother's hand close to her chest.

That night, with her daughter and husband by her side, Lady Layla gave her last breath and walked away from the land of the living.

* * *

Lord Heartfilia was never the same; he could hardly stand to look at his daughter, with hair and eyes like her mother, and he grew cold. He gave all his affection to his gold, and the young girl became lonelier with each passing day.

Often she would go out to the well in her courtyard whenever she felt crestfallen. It was said that an enchantress had cast a spell on the water within and that it could grant wishes. Lucy, who was well versed in tales of wishes gone wry, never dared to make one.

* * *

Before long, Lady Lucy had grown into a fair young woman. Rumors spread of the blonde beauty locked away from the rest of the world, and many suitors arrived to ask for her hand. However, Lord Jude turned them all away. He would not give his daughter, and therefore the future of his fortune, to anyone less than a prince or king.

Lucy did not care if her future husband was pauper or prince so long as she loved him, and she dreaded the day her father found a man he deemed suitable. She dreamt of running away, and going on the adventures she'd read about when she was young. Perhaps she would find her intended out there in the world outside her manor.

However, one morning a letter arrived at the manor that made Lord Heartfilia grin as if he were the cat that got the cream. A prince from a neighboring kingdom had heard tales of Lucy, and was seeking her hand; he would arrive in two weeks' time to make an official proposal.

Lucy protested and begged her father not to marry her off to a stranger, but Lord Heartfilia paid no heed to his daughter's pleas. He ordered the servants to prepare the manor for the prince's arrival.

* * *

Lucy ran to her courtyard and sat on the edge of the well, playing with the chain of the key her mother had given her as she stared at her reflection in the water. Her eyes welled with tears, and she spoke without thought.

"I wish I could leave this place."

Suddenly, her chain snapped, and Lady Lucy watched in horror as the golden key fell into the well and sank.

"No!" She sank to her knees and wailed.

"Why are you crying?"

Lucy looked around for the speaker, but all she saw was a tiny, pink Salamander sitting on the ledge of the well. It cocked its head at her and crawled closer.

"Why are you crying?" It asked, and Lucy buried her head in her hands. For some reason, seeing the small creature's concern only made her want to cry more.

"I've lost my mother's key," she found herself saying. "I dropped it down the well, and now I can never get it back."

The Salamander climbed up the well and peered over the side. He gazed into the water and saw a glimmer of gold wink up at him from the bottom.

"I can get it for you," he said.

"You can?" Lucy asked, tears still in her eyes.

"Yes," said the Salamander, "but in return I want you to take me inside with you. I want to sit beside your fire, eat from your plate and sleep in your bed."

"Yes!" Lucy stood and wiped her face with her sleeve. "Anything you want!"

"Alright. It's a deal." And with that, the Salamander jumped off the edge of the well.

Lucy leaned over as far as she could but was unable to see into the darkness of the well. She held her breath and watched for any sign of movement. What felt like ages passed and still there was nothing.

Just when Lucy had given up all hope, she saw a ripple in the water. The Salamander emerged, the key held tightly in his mouth.

Lucy reached out her hand, and the Salamander hopped into her palm.

"Thank you!" She cried. The Salamander climbed up her shoulder as she cradled the key close to her heart. "Thank you so much!"

The Salamander didn't respond, but Lucy could feel it shivering upon her shoulder. She reached up to touch it, and the creature was as cold as ice.

* * *

Lucy carried the Salamander inside and into her room, mindful of keeping him unseen. No matter what Lucy promised, her father would not stand for the creature to be inside.

Once they were safely behind her bedroom door, Lucy sat with the creature in front of her fire. He basked in the heat, and she admired the way the flames played off his scales and made it look as if he too was made of fire.

When suppertime came, she requested to dine in her room and fed the Salamander nearly half the food on her plate, though he only seemed interested in the meat.

Night fell, and Lucy prepared for bed. She set a pillow on top of her blankets, and the Salamander gladly sprawled out against the cushion. As she drifted to sleep, she marveled at the way the Salamander seemed to glow in the dark.

* * *

Come morning, the Salamander's energy had returned, and he scurried around her room in curiosity. Lucy enjoyed watching him explore, explaining anything he didn't recognize. She took her breakfast in her room and again fed the Salamander from her plate. After he finished, he scuttled up to her window and plopped down on the sill, soaking in the sunlight.

"Would you like to go outside?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe later," said the Salamander. "This is enough for now."

Lucy pushed a chair beside the window and chose a book from her shelf to read. She'd intended to read silently, but when the salamander saw the book, he requested she read aloud.

With a clearing of her throat, she began:

"Once upon a time, a princess was born and cursed to die."

* * *

For two weeks, Lucy carried the Salamander with her wherever she went. She showed him all the favorite paintings in the manor, and the best places to hide from the servants. She revealed to him the secret passage that led to the kitchen and walked with him for hours outdoors, the two discussing whatever thoughts came into their minds.

She asked him once, how he came to be in her courtyard, but the Salamander only shrugged (as much as he could), and said he'd awoken one day in the garden and heard her crying.

Every night, Lucy sat with him by the fire, shared her supper with him, and fell asleep to his small glow. In the morning, they shared breakfast, and she read to him by the window.

For the first time since her mother's passing, the Lady did not feel an inkling of loneliness.

* * *

She'd forgotten all about the prince's arrival, only remembering the morn distant horns awoke her, and she looked out the window to see a fast-approaching caravan. There was a knock on her door, and while the servants until then had allowed her to dress herself and take her food alone, they would not today.

Lucy shook the Salamander awake, whispering urgently to him.

"Pray hide now, little Salamander, for if my father discovers you he will surely cut off your head!"

The creature nodded and ran to the fireplace. Lucy gasped as he jumped into the flames, but amazingly he didn't burn and blended in with the embers.

Another knock prevented her from asking him any questions, and she hurried to open the door. Her servants threw a robe over her shoulders, chattering endlessly as they swept her away to be made presentable for the prince.

* * *

Prince Bora was not a kind man; he spoke cruelly to not only his servants but those of the Heartfilia household as well. He had a knack for finding an excuse to berate them and seemed to take joy in their embarrassment and discomfort. The only words he spoke to Lucy were regarding either her appearance or boasting of his accomplishments.

He was foul, but all Lord Jude cared for was that he was a wealthy prince. By the end of breakfast, the two men were already discussing the beginning of a marriage contract, and after the meal, Lucy was unable to get her father to listen to her concerns. He dismissed her with a warning not to be late to supper and invited the prince to his study.

* * *

Overwhelmed, she ran to her room in tears and collapsed on her bed.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" The Salamander asked, placing a tiny hand on her arm.

She looked up with watery eyes and gathered him in her arms.

"Oh Salamander! It's awful! My father is going to marry me off to a most wretched man, and I don't know what to do!"

The Salamander stood on his hind legs and placed his hands on Lucy's nose.

"You don't belong to your father, whether or not you marry, and to who is your choice."

"You don't understand: as long as I'm here, I must do as he says."

The Salamander tilted his head to the side. "Then let's leave."

"What?" Lucy whispered.

"You wished to leave the day I met you, after all."

"It's impossible. I've tried before, but I can never make it past the wall of thorns. It only opens with my father's permission." She'd even tried to use her mother's key, but no matter what she tried, she was unable to make it work.

"That was when you were on your own. I'm here now. Together, I'm sure we can find a way."

Lucy gazed into the Salamander's eyes and found herself putting faith in his words.

"Alright," she said. "Let's leave."

* * *

Lucy packed the bare essentials into a burlap sack she'd snatched from the kitchen: enough food for a day or two, some water, a change of clothes and her most recent journal, as well as a golden necklace lined with precious gems. They only needed to make it to the nearest village, about a day's journey. She could sell the necklace there and purchase more supplies for a longer journey. Where they'd go, she hadn't put thought into. So long as she had the Salamander, and her mother's key, she didn't much care.

An hour before supper was to begin, she shoved her wardrobe against her door, and tied her bedsheets and gowns together to form a rope. She tied the end of it to her bedpost, and after testing to make sure her body weight wasn't enough to move it, she stood by her window. The Salamander rested on her shoulder, and she glanced at him with a nervous smile.

"Here goes nothing," she said and lept. She didn't scream, for fear it would draw attention, and the makeshift rope dropped just short of touching the ground. She panted heavily as her face flushed, still clinging to the rope.

The Salamander patted her cheek.

"We have to keep going," he said. No sooner had he spoken than the sound of banging could be heard from Lucy's room.

She forced herself to stand on shaky legs and ran towards the wall of thorns. They reached it before long, and the Salamander hopped from her shoulder to climb onto it. He was small enough to mostly avoid the thrones, but a few still managed to scratch his face and his side, though he hid his pain from Lucy. She kept a close eye on the manor while he searched for a weakness in the enchantment.

* * *

Lucy saw her father throw open the front doors and knew the exact moment he noticed her by the wall. She could not see his expression from here, but she was familiar with his anger and knew the exact way his features must be twisted.

"He's seen us," she said, turning to face the Salamander with wide, frightened eyes. "He'll be upon us soon! You must hide!"

The Salamander ignored her, wiggling in between the woven branches of thorns. Lucy saw the way they pierced him and gasped.

"Stop! You're hurting yourself!"

Still, the Salamander ignored her, burrowing deeper into the thorns.

"LUCY!" Her father bellowed behind him. She no longer cared about the threat he presented, all her attention focused on the bloody mess the Salamander was becoming. She reached in after him, wincing at the way the thorns dug into her skin.

"That's enough," she sobbed. "You've done more than enough! I'll be fine! Please, just stop!"

"You won't be fine." The Salamander grunted. "You're miserable, and you'll remain miserable unless I find a way out of here."

"Salamander-"

"LUCY!" Her father grabbed her shoulders and yanked her back. She fell, and the scratches on her palms screamed in pain as they pressed on the hard dirt. "What do you think you're doing, you retched girl? Why have you chosen to embarrass me?"

"Father, please!" She cried, but Lord Heartfilia was to overcome with fury to hear her pleas. He raised his hand to strike her, the first time he would ever be violent with her, but something leaped onto him and bit his arm, razor-sharp teeth digging into his flesh. He yelled as his eyes landed on the Salamander. The creature even dared to growl at him.

Lord Heartfilia ripped the Salamander from his arm and flung it at the wall of thorns. It crashed with a sickening thud.

"No!" Lucy pushed past her father and gingerly gathered the creature in her hands. He whimpered in pain as his breathing grew shallow. His warmth was beginning to fade.

"Put down that disgusting animal and return to the manor at once! You will apologize to the Prince for your behavior and with any luck, he will overlook this offense." Lord Heatfilia commanded. He turned back to walk to the manor, fully expecting Lucy to follow behind him.

Lucy did not. She pressed the Salamander to her heart, trying to share her warmth with him. She felt a burning on her skin and looked down to see a golden glow shining from her chest. It was her mother's key, and a similar glow was coming from the wall of thorns beside her. Tightly she gripped the key and the Salamander and turned to glare at her father. With a deep breath, she stood.

"I WILL NOT!" She yelled at him.

Lord Heartfilia spun to face her, his anger melting to shock as he saw the golden glow. Lucy held her chin up high as she stuck the key into the wall.

"Never again will I return," she said and turned the key. A door of light appeared, and before her father could so much as protest, she stepped through it and was gone.

* * *

She emerged in a bright forest and fell to her knees as she laid the Salamander on the ground. All his warmth was gone.

"Oh Salamander," Lucy's eyes filled with tears. "You stupid, brave thing. Weren't we going to leave together? Tell me, what am I to do without you? Please wake up. Please wake up!"

The Salamander remained motionless, and Lucy wept with a pitiful cry. Tears rolled down her face and dampened the ground.

One tear, in particular, fell on the Salamander's head.

A burst of smoke and light appeared, and Lucy jumped back in fright. It quickly cleared, and where the Salamander had once been laid a handsome young man with wild pink hair. He blinked his eyes open and sat up slow as molasses. He held a hand in front of him, looked over the rest of his body, and then turned to Lucy with a wide smile, revealing a mouthful of sharp teeth.

Lucy held her hands to her face, and quietly asked, "Salamander?"

The young man laughed and ran to her. He scooped her up and spun her around, and Lucy found herself swept away in his joy, her laughter echoing his.

"You're amazing, Lucy!" He said. "You broke my curse! You actually broke my curse!"

Despite herself, Lucy felt her face blush. She knew many tales of maiden's breaking curses, and all of them ended the same. She waited for the young man to set her down to voice her question.

"Does… does this mean... " She swallowed and snapped her eyes shut. "Does this mean we are to be married?"

The young man laughed again, and Lucy's eyes shot open to glare at him, even as her face grew warmer.

"Do you think we are ready to wed, Lucy? We've not known each other for longer than two weeks, and you aren't even aware of my name."

Lucy opened her mouth to protest this but stopped herself. It was true, after all.

"What is your name?" She asked.

The young man bowed, but it looked less like a respectful gesture and more like he was teasing her.

"Natsu Dragneel, at your service." He straightened up at looked at his right arm; a golden band had woven itself around his wrist. "While I don't think we should marry simply because you broke my curse, it does seem that I am indebted to you, so how about this: I will not wed you today or tomorrow, but if you remain by my side for a year's time and still wish it of me, then marry you I shall."

Lucy felt her flush intensify.

"Wait," she said. "I never claimed I wanted to marry you! I was only-"

"NATSU!" She was interrupted by the joyful cry of a blue cat with wings flying towards them. He buried himself in Natsu's chest, and the young man holds him tight.

"Happy!" He said. "How did you find me?"

"I've been searching for you for ages, but I couldn't sense you because of the curse! As soon as it was broken, I knew exactly where you were! Here," the cat yanked a scale-like scarf from his neck and wrapped it around Natsu. "I kept it safe for you."

Natsu smiled down tenderly at the cat, and Lucy tried not to feel like an intruder.

"You're the best, Happy."

* * *

The cat grinned but quickly turned his attention on Lucy.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Happy, this is Lucy Heartfilia, she's the one who broke my curse. She'll be coming with us from now on."

"And where exactly are we going?" Lucy asked.

"You see, I'm on a quest, and this curse was a detour that took too long. We can't waste any more time. However, all of my friends have been scattered, so we'll need to find them first. Our journey will be long and dangerous, is you don't want to come, now is your chance to go."

Lucy, who had always dreamed of adventure and quests and friends, could only shake her head in disbelief with a grin.

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me," she said.

Natsu returned her grin and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Then let's go! We set forth to the West!"

Lucy could not help but laugh, excitement filling her veins.

* * *

The three walked through the woods -or flew, in Happy's case- towards what Natsu knew to be a nearby village. They still had a ways to go, so he turned to the cat with a question:

"What did you do while I was gone Happy?"

Gladly, the flying cat told the tale of his own journey.

But that is another story.

* * *

**I'm happy that people seem to like this so far! Thank you so much for reading!**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, as I'm torn between three stories. Please let me know which one you'd like next out of these:**

**The Prince Who Froze his Heart**

**The Peasant and the Beast**

**The Princess in the Tower**


End file.
